


Rdr2 Writings from Tumblr

by Ro_Rozene



Series: Got that Sweet Cowpoke [2]
Category: Fallout 4, Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Adult Content, Angst, Fluff, Multi, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scenarios, Smut, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ro_Rozene/pseuds/Ro_Rozene
Summary: 2021- Writings backed up from my old blog.
Relationships: Abigail Roberts Marston/Reader, Arthur Morgan/Reader, Charles Smith (Red Dead Redemption)/Reader, Deacon/Sole Survivor (Fallout), Javier Escuella/Reader, John Marston/Reader
Series: Got that Sweet Cowpoke [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086380
Kudos: 28





	1. Before You Read:

Hello and welcome!

I hope you all had a beautiful start to this new year! As you may have noticed this series is to back up my works from my tumblr blog. From my old blog- **I am no longer taking requests for the rdr2 fandom-**

There is one self indulgent writing in here for Fallout 4.

* * *

**Most of these will be a combination of Safe for work stuff and Not safe for work stuff! I do put warnings and urge that only 18+ read any nsfw (but of course I am only a human that can't stop others lmao)**

  * I am posting the date the writing was originally published on Tumblr in the notes along with the link to it.



  * I always give warnings about the genre and stuff before the actual work.



  * The title and whether it is a headcanon, scenario, or one-shot will be in the title and/or notes along with the gender of the reader (Female/Male)



  * If it just says Reader that means it is Gender-Neutral or Non-Binary!



Anyway I hope anyone here who decides to read through my stuff likes them, and if you do, comments are always appreciated! (I love hearing what people love or hate to love, it adds years to my writing existence).

Have fun reading!


	2. Rdr2: Hurt Little bird [Charles Smith x Female Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous requested: Im thirsty af for charles and i dont find nearly enough charles × femreader content anywhere. Could i get a scenario or hcs for charles rescuing a s/o and maybe tending to her wounds? I am in need of fluff! Also i love your work darling! Keep it up❤😘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on January 5, 2021 | [Tumblr Link](https://lovingoutlaws.tumblr.com/post/639498746012581888/hurt-little-bird)
> 
> Charles Smith x Female Reader
> 
> Warnings: Fluff- Pure fluff, AU where Dutch has not completely lost it, so they are in some woodsy area having a blast or sum- (I am tired flsdfa)
> 
> Words: 841

DSFALJ I was about to say whatchu mean you don’t see any Charles content? Then I realized- Wow, there really is a shit ton of Arthur and John content outweighing the king over here aldfjalkfjdsa ANYWAY, ENOY THIS YEAR’S FIRST REQUEST I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND THANK YOU!

Instead of going the dramatic way where Reader gets hurt by other people, I thought for the most effective fluff to go a funny route

* * *

Mhm… It has been a while. Too long in Charles’ opinion but… Maybe he is overreacting?

He may be a tad overprotective of you… Okay, maybe a lot but- You are his partner after all. He would sooner much die than live without you. You are his whole world and one of the only people in this gang that keeps him sane.

If it were not for Arthur and the few others who know Dutch is just a ticking time bomb- He would have taken you long ago to start a family somewhere low-profile. To keep you safe and out of harm’s way. Out of any bad people’s reach…

Okay, yeah- He is not overreacting. You have been gone for too long. He stands up, catching the attention of Arthur. He is quick to come over to Charles before Charles can get to Taima.

“You know she can handle herself- She hasn’t been gone too long,” Arthur says trying to ease Charles’ mind.

It does not work. Charles shakes his head. He can’t take any risks and he gladly says this. “No- It feels like something is off. I would rather listen to my gut and overreact than ignore it and have her be hurt. I will be back shortly.”

Arthur nods- Understanding the need to protect a loved one. To follow that gut feeling so he lets Charles leave and hopefully he will come back with you if his gut feeling is acting up. Charles wastes no time to follow the tracks of the horse you use.

It is not necessarily your horse as you are only borrowing it during your stay here since you were the next effective hunter after Charles and Arthur. Usually, you ride with Charles and it has to be one of his favorite moments with you.

He wishes he could feel your arms wrapped around him right now- Comforting him since he is getting beyond worried for you now.

As always, the tracks are somewhat easy for Charles to pin down. It leads him a bit away from camp to another woodsy area. He is confused since he notices a rabbit trap laid down, but it was not finished- Then his heart stops upon seeing specks of red nearby.

Were you hurt? How bad is it? Is it from an animal or a person? Charles’ mind begins to race as he tries desperately to keep a cool head. He follows the little snippets of blood, trying to keep his heart from racing too when he spots your satchel.

No doubt- An animal has been through it.

So, an animal attack? You were setting up a trap only to be blindsided by an animal? It just does not sound like you either. You are as cautious as he is- He did teach you a lot. The blood trail finally ends but you are nowhere in sight. He glances around until he feels something drop on him.

His head shoots straight up and his eyes widen- You are in a tree, but you do not seem to be looking so hot. You are leaning against the main part of the tree- Hugging it.

“(Name)!” Charles shouts.

Your head pops up and you look down at him- Surprise is on your face before it melts to happiness.

“What are you doing up there?” He asks putting his arms up as if to motion you to jump.

You are hesitant but you edge yourself off the tree before falling and landing right in his arms. You wince as you answer. “Sorry, Love. I injured myself. I think I twisted my ankle.”

“…What about the blood?” He asks.

You meekly show him the palm of your hand.

“When I hurt my ankle, I fell on the knife I was using. I thought the scent of blood attracted a bear because I heard a noise and you always told me to be careful so I climbed a tree the best I could, but I couldn’t get back down… Turns out the bear was just a deer who smelled the berries in my satchel,” You murmur.

You sound so embarrassed but… Charles is relieved. Out of anything that could have harmed you he is glad you turned out to be your clumsiness. That you are fine despite your minor injuries. He would much prefer this over any other situation.

You hear him let out a sigh of relief before he hugs you close to his chest. You realize that he came out here, looking for you, because of his worry and love for you. You instantly feel bad but… You love him. You are happy to know he went out of his way for you.

You do not need to verbally address his worry.

Instead, you place a kiss on his cheek, and he chuckles as he takes you to his horse. Whistling for the other one to follow.

“Let’s get home so I can patch you up my hurt little bird,” He whispers before placing his own kiss on your forehead.


	3. Fo4: Kindness [Deacon x Sole]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is completely self-indulgent and very short since it has been a while since I wrote for fo4. I miss writing for Fallout 4 but this is the first piece I put on tumblr for it. This is pure fluff scenario, and I am so soft right now lol. Anyway, enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on January 5, 2021 | [Tumblr Link](https://lovingoutlaws.tumblr.com/post/639503977682173952/kindess)
> 
> Sole = Reader/(Name)
> 
> Deacon x Sole Survivor (Gender-Neutral/Non-Binary)
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of violence for a hot second. Fluff, angst if you squint, can be taken as a one-sided attraction or mutual attraction
> 
> Words: 385

It is ironic.

How Deacon can admire Sole for the one thing he realized made him fall for them- Kindness… While they are currently bashing in a raider’s head.

So very ironic but he just can’t help it. He has been in a state of realization that- Wow. Sole is actually pretty dang neat and even though he has been putting himself in the friend-zone. He truly does love them to pieces.

There are so many examples on why he likes Sole for their kindness- The biggest and most obvious one is that Sole went out of their way to find the Railroad (no thanks to his stalking) and even if they had a different and more personal mission. They put that on hold to save a few synths.

Sole put finding their son on hold to give a hand to help others.

That is something that will always amaze Deacon.

Especially since Sole woke up disoriented- 200 something years past being frozen, still living in recent grief over their spouse- Trying desperately to find their son… Yet they always seem to pause finding their own child in order to help the people of the commonwealth and that is just so damn admirable to Deacon.

If he were in their position, he would have fucking lost it a long time ago.

Hell- He thought he was emotionally unavailable ever since Barbara but… Somehow- Sole has managed to chip their way inside of him and he is feeling things he has not felt in ages. One of them the kindness that Sole freely gives others without expecting anything in turn.

It is the kindness that managed to melt a hole in the cement around his heart and… He is pretty dang grateful for it.

“Deacon- Are you okay?” Sole asks pulling him out of his thoughts.

He nods his head slowly and manages to say something witty. “Never better since I got my partner-in-crime watching my back,” He says.

Sole gives him a look that sends his nerves on fire and he is grateful that Sole can see through them. Through the lies- He knows Sole knows his feelings but… They are letting him go at his own pace and again. He will forever be grateful for the kindness they show to a liar like him.


	4. Rdr2: Character Reactions: Arthur, Javier, John reacting to Dutch wanting a night with their girl.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous requested: Okay, so, I’ve had this in my head for a while. Dutch is a gross old guy who likes pretty young ladies, right? Well, Arthur/John/Javier has this real cute and super affectionate little thing on his arm. What? They’re married/engaged/dating? No, it’s fine. He taught that boy how to read! Giving up his girl for a night isn’t that big of a deal, he’s sure asking them in the middle of camp will go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on January 5, 2021 | [Tumblr Link](https://lovingoutlaws.tumblr.com/post/639527181836582912/jerk-dutch)
> 
> Character Reactions: Arthur, Javier, John reacting to Dutch wanting a night with their girl. (Female Reader)
> 
> Warnings: Dutch is super gross in this- We don’t stan, We do stan the three who stick up for their girl, Dutch is vulgar- I really did Dutch dirty in this but it was bound to happen eventually- My grammar is gross lol
> 
> Words: 883

ALJSFDASKL This is so long omg. Let me know if you wanted something specific or anything- Wasn’t too sure if it was a request but I had to give my input. This is how I thought they would react and lmao this was super fun.

* * *

  * Okay, one thing they all share in common is if it were you saying that Dutch said something to you, they would all be hesitant. Like “Nah, he didn’t mean it that way” or “Are you sure he said that?” or “I’ll go talk to him”- Then they end up doubting you as Dutch lies his way out of it (Yes, they would sadly be the dudes that apologizes for their friend’s behavior too)



  * They are hesitant only because Dutch did offer them a chance as part of the family in the gang- He did give them a decent chance at life and as anon said- Taught them to read and write. They see him as someone they owe a great lot to- so if you suddenly talk bad about him, they will want to defend him, or he will point the blame at you



  * In other words, their loyalty to Dutch will for sure make them not believe you at first



However- If they witness it that is an entirely different story:

Charles wasn’t asked for, but I will say since he is not that close with Dutch other than respecting him for being treated well in the gang, he will straight-up knock out Dutch the second he hears anything vulgar- Or whether you inform him. You matter more than the gang and he will defend you

**Arthur Morgan-**

  * You have been skittish lately. That does not sit well with Arthur since you are only skittish with Dutch around- He thinks it is just because you are shy and nothing else until-



  * Dutch- Sweet, old, crazy Dutch comes up to the both of you, more so looking at Arthur in an expecting way and asks for a night with you- With others as witnesses nonetheless?



  * All of you would be stunned-



  * Dutch has a fucking serious tone- Arthur will be frozen then just stare at him for the longest time



  * “Dutch- You drunk?”



  * “What? Son, I would never- I was simply asking a hypothetical ‘what if’ question since you have such a divine being hanging on your arm all the time. You can’t deny the chemistry we have when we look- Hey now, don’t give me that look, Son. You know I would only ask if it would benefit you-“



  * He would keep saying creepy things along those lines and Arthur just snaps



  * Either by straight-up punching him in the face- Tackling him- Anything, no one can pry him off of Dutch until he good and satisfied that this once honorable man he looked up to will never gaze upon you again in that creepy face



  * He loses all respect for Dutch and Dutch’s confidence with how he thought he could get Arthur’s girl for a night



  * Everyone is wary and on edge, but it is for the better



  * Molly probably opens up her eyes



**John Marston-**

  * Dutch does not even have to say anything- John notices the looks he has been giving you and he does not like it one bit



  * Dutch would not go to him first- Instead, John would confront him in the middle of the camp and be like “You serious right now Dutch? Eyeing my woman when I am right here, and Molly is over there?”



  * Dutch will respond: “I ain’t touching- I am just looking.” Or “Can you blame me? Look at her.”



  * “That is low- Even for you Dutch”



  * If Dutch even tries to defend himself, be fancy with his words, or place the blame on you- You can bet John will not hold back- The boys will have to pry him off Dutch (after letting John get a few hits in because Dutch ain’t as sly as he thinks he is)



  * This really is one of the worse things John has seen and he won’t stand with it (depending on how much he cares about you tbh) Like if he sees you as his wife you bet, he is ready to ditch the gang again but with you this time



  * We’re pretending Abigail and Jack are in a healthy place- Not this universe lamflasd



**Javier Escuella-**

  * I really hate to say this guys but the way Javier reacts depends on what chapter you are in- In the gang.



  * Before Chapter 5+6 he would react on your behalf-



  * “Dutch- Did you really ask if you can borrow mi amor?”



  * He is pissed- He is beyond livid, he will try to be calm and collected but that will not last long and he will act on your behalf demanding Dutch respects you



  * If this happens after 5 and during 6- He will really think about it



  * He already betrayed Arthur and John, the gang is falling apart, all he has is Dutch and you- So he will really consider it (but I doubt he would let Dutch go through with it)



  * After Chapter 6 though- He will not hesitate to cut a bitch Dutch



  * He realized that he really lost the family that had his back, and it is all because of Micah and Dutch so if Dutch has the gall to ask him after everything you all went through- It is on- He will fight for your honor and he will apologize constantly afterward for helping to ruin the family you both loved and shared




	5. Rdr2: Deserve Better [Abigail Roberts x Female Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous requested: I adore your Molly x fem and I died at the fact they didn’t recognize Dutch in the bar. Can I get something similar but with Abigail? Like a f!reader shows Abby how she should be treated post ganvg and whisks her away from John? please don’t hurt my boy too much 😂 much love ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on January 6, 2021 | [Tumblr Link](https://lovingoutlaws.tumblr.com/post/639628098639413248/deserve-better)
> 
> Abigail Roberts (Marston) x Female Reader 
> 
> Warnings: Fluff, technical cheating? Abigail leaves John- John is like “Wtf is going on”, per request John is not hurt that much- Just in shock, Best Friends to Lovers
> 
> Words: 1116

AKFDA Thank you! I am so glad you like my Molly stuff- And this? This is genius. I love the Marston family with all my heart but sometimes I agree that Abigail should be treated better (Thankfully we get that in the epilogue of the game- For however long that lasts :’))

Also, I know you said post gang but I just had to do it during.

* * *

In her own way, Abigail has always been really proud of you. You have never backed down from anyone despite being a woman yourself- And tend to take on the “manlier” missions to prove the men wrong. She looked up to you- Especially since you were there the year John left the gang.

It was tough on her, but you were her rock and best friend.

It was one of the reasons why she did not think much about Sadie also taking on a more masculine role. It was more fitting, and she loved how you and Sadie stood up for the women of the group- It was refreshing.

She could tell you everything- All her worries, even those she was too afraid to tell Hosea or Arthur. She confidently told you because you just listened. You did not offer advice unless she asked and you while everyone was rather careful with their words to avoid her wrath when it comes to the truth- You are blunt.

That is why she never really thought of you as a partner- Not until now when she asked for advice after seeing John, completely drunk, asking Karen to hook up. Thankfully, the latter had enough respect for Abigail and told John to basically fuck off.

Abigail had unfortunately overheard this encounter- But instead of her usual anger she felt towards John, she felt rather… Defeated.

Thus, making her come to you and this time instead of venting, asking for advice on what she should do. How to stop making a man who is too hesitant to her and somehow still denying Jack- Love them? How can she stop loving him despite all the pain he keeps causing her?

She thought she was going to lose him up in that mountain- She truly was grateful he was brought back alive but now… It feels like something did die back up there.

So now- She stares into your serious gaze and feels a bit nervous at your thoughts. You were not going to sugar-coat anything, and it truly was one of those traits she adores from you.

However, the first words that fly out of your mouth leave her in shock.

“You deserve better,” You state.

You go silent again and she processes what you say- Trying to fight off the anger and need to defend John because you are her best friend and she asked her for advice. She will listen to it with an open heart. You let out a sigh and look to be contemplating something.

Then finally you continue, “Listen- Abby. You deserve so much better. I know the love you have for John is strong and I can see as clear as day that he loves you too, in his own slightly fucked up way, but in the end, what you need is someone who will be there for you always. You not only have yourself to think of but you have Jack. I respect John I do but he is a shit father- He has been avoiding that boy since he was born- He even went out of his way to leave for a whole year. He is still pushing him away. I do not know what to tell you about that but for Jack’s sake, you need to figure out if you want that indecisive man to be in your life… Or-“

You stop talking making her serious expression urge you on. You do after you sigh.

“Or I can help you. Jack can’t have this life forever and he should get a shot at a normal life. We can leave the gang for good, I am already a pretty decent shot- I can get a job as a hunter or whatever, maybe even a bounty hunter, it doesn’t matter to me but I will help you get a beautiful home. I will help you whether that means just as best friends, Jack’s second mom, or even as a lover to you- You name it and I will do it,” You state.

Abigail pauses. Her expression falls as she processes your words and then she realizes that you technically confessed to her. That you have a thing for her. This brutally honest confession is opening up her eyes.

“Listen, forget I said anything about the lover part. I did not mean to make it weird. I will give you time to think about it and just know I did mean the last part. I will do whatever you name,” You say.

No- Abigail does not need time. She has not felt her heart race like this since she first fell for John. She can feel the honesty in your voice and to be honest- She did not think a fellow woman could be her lover but hearing you say it?

It is clicking into place. You have been there since Jack was born. You comforted her when John left- You have always been her rock- Her best friend. Maybe you were destined to be her lover? Open up her eyes and be there for her and Jack since John painfully does not want to.

“Let’s go then. Right now as lovers. I will go back up Jack’s things,” Abigail states seriously.

You raise an eyebrow and before you ask if she is sure- She nods her head. “Right now. I am going to explain to at least Arthur and Hosea since they care about Jack and I.”

“Alrighty- I will pack up the horses,” You say a smile on your face.

Your heart races and you feel… Happy- Not just because Abigail just said you can be lovers, but she is willing to leave everyone with you for her and Jack’s sake. She trusts you and you promise to not let them down.

Immediately- You can hear John’s shouts and wondering what the hell is going on. He shouts, “Where you going, Abigail? Where you taking the kid?”

He does not say his kid. When John follows her to your horse- He looks even more confused. Jack looks excited.

You help Abigail and Jack onto one of the horses (with the promise you will return or compensate it) for Hosea before getting onto yours. The whole time Abigail and John argue, and he finally gets fed up.

“Good riddance then. Though I know you and you will come back eventually but hopefully you do not. Keep that kid for all I care,” He grumbles as he contradicts himself both in voice and looks.

You give Abigail one last look- To turn down your offer and yourself and instead she takes your horse’s reins and begins to lead the way to your new life together.


End file.
